icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wolowizard15/iMeet Maisi
This fanfic sees the start of a new character, Maisi Perry! I hereby declare I do not own iCarly, and, this idea is mine :) Don't steal..it's not nice! Rated T. This is ok..I suppose :P Starring Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Jerry Trainor, Noah Munck & Megan Nixon! (Sam, Freddie and Carly stand in the hallway chatting) Carly: So then I say to him, I think your hot and he says.. (Interupted by Tannoy System) Principal Franklin: Hello Students! Today, we welcome a new student to our school..Maisi Perry! Be kind to her, she only just moved to Seattle and is only just settling in! (Maisi, a brown curly haired tall girl with stiletos and a strapless top on, walks down the steps) Freddie: My oh my, shes hot! Sam: HAHA! Freddie got it bad..! Carly: Sam, don't be rude. I think its nice Freddie likes her! Maisi: (Walking over) Hello, I'm Maisi, whats your name? Carly: I'm Carly Shay, most people call me 'Carls' Sam: Hey, dude, I'm Sam. Freddie: (Stuttering) I'm Freddie..You're HOT! Maisi: O..K... Carly: So..Maisi, where'd you live? Maisi: I live in Bushwell Plaza..Appartment 8=H Carly: Cool! I live in 8=C and Freddie lives in 8=D, don't you Freddie? Sam: Yeah, don't you Fredward, A.K.A Internet Boy? Freddie: (Still Stuttering) Y..e..a..h, I'm going for a walk. Carly: I'll come to. Freddie: Naah..I wanna just think. :) Carly: OK. Maisi, Sam, you comin'? Sam: Yeah! I can't wait for my lunch! I have 5 fatcakes! Momma likes her fatcakes :) Maisi: Can I tag along? Carly: Sure! (Carly walks off) Sam: So err..Maisi..just so were clear, no taking Carly from me. Maisi: Don't worry, Sam. I like you! I wouldn't do that. Sam: Cool. Can you beat someone up with a carton of milk? Maisi: Well no, but I can get ALL my mates back home into headlocks. Sam: I thought you would be all 'girly' but your not! I like you :) Maisi: Come on, lets go for lunch! ( They walk off) (Back at Bushwell Plaza) Carly: And, Maisi, this is my bedroom! Maisi: WOAH! I'm jealous! Carly: I guess Spencer was right, it will make all the others girls cry! (yelling) SPENCER, COME HERE! Spencer: Yeah.. Carly: Meet Maisi..Shes new in Seattle! She lives in 8=H Spencer: Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Spencer! Maisi: I'd heard. Sam: Hmm..Wheres Fredward? (Freddie walks in) Carly, Sam & Maisi: Hey Freddie: Hi..Umm Maisi..Can I talk to you alone? Maisi: Sure, no chiz! (They walk off) Sam: Hmm.. Carly: I wonder whats it's about! ( In Freddie's bedroom) Freddie: So err Maisi.. Maisi: Yes..? Freddie: The moment I saw you it fealt like love at first sight. Maisi: Awww! :) Freddie: And I was wondering.. Maisi: Yeah..? Freddie: Will you go out with me? Maisi: OH MY GOD..YES! :D Freddie: Yeah! (They hug) (Freddie leans over and kisses Maisi on the lips for 20 seconds, then stops) Maisi: No no, no no, continue.. (They continue kissing) (The screen fades to black and it finishes) Thanks for reading :) Category:Blog posts